Leçons d'anatomie : leçon deux
by Meanne77
Summary: [oneshot] Duo vous parle de ce qu'il préfère, anatomiquement parlant, chez Heero... pas ce que vous croyez, perverses ! [NdA : ce n'est pas la suite de la leçon une ! Les leçons sont complètement indépendantes les unes des autres !]


Titre : Leçons d'anatomie : leçon 2  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Couple : 2+1  
Genre : POV (vu le langage employé, on devine qui parle... ^^;), kawaii, et, heu... langage un poil cru dirons-nous donc...  
Disclaimer : Vous plaisantez ?? J'oserais jamais prétendre qu'ils m'appartiennent ! Je suis pas totalement suicidaire non plus !

Note : C'est Kino-chan qui a choisi (c'était presque un défi ! lol !) la zone à étudier aujourd'hui... Ce one-shot est beaucoup plus dans le ton général de l'arc, j'aime mieux vous prévenir d'avance... 

Archives :   
* In Love With Death : 2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : www.fanfiction.net / ~meanne77  
* Autres : tenshiblue.free.fr ; gundamwingua.free.fr ; site.voila.fr/tenebrae_inferi/index.html.

  
Leçons d'anatomie  
Leçon deux 

  
Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler, il y a plusieurs choses qui peuvent frapper en premier, lorsque l'on rencontre Heero Yuy.  
Ses yeux, bien sûr. Heero a, faut bien l'avouer, des putains d'yeux. Il a surtout un putain de regard ; mais cette caractéristique Yuyesque a été bien trop souvent décrite déjà pour que je m'y attarde.  
Si vous rencontrez l'envers de Heero, vos yeux tomberont bien sûr obligatoirement sur son cul, mais ah, qui pourrait vous en blâmer ? Certainement pas moi en tout cas. Je me contenterai de vous conseiller de ne pas regarder _trop_ _longtemps_. Non que je pourrais mal le prendre et me montrer possessif, du tout, c'est surtout qu'il se pourrait que je ne sois pas assez rapide pour l'empêcher de vous trucider. J'ai un scoop pour vous : Heero est très susceptible sur cette partie de son anatomie. Dingue, non ? J'ai failli l'apprendre à mes dépends. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai le doigté nécessaire pour me sortir de ce genre de situations délicates... [1]  
Les mauvaises langues pourraient dire que c'est "l'effet spandex" mais nope, là encore ce serait lourdement se tromper. Pour avoir eu plus qu'à mon tour l'occasion de voir Heero sans, je peux vous affirmer que ce sont les fesses de Heero qui mettent le spandex en valeur, et non l'inverse. Mais là encore, l'encre a déjà bien trop coulée sur le sujet.  
Si vous n'avez pas la chance d'être assez près de lui pour admirer le physique, vous serez néanmoins en mesure d'observer le comportement du Perfectus Soldierus, et croyez-moi, c'est fascinant. De sa manie de sauter dans le vide à son obsession pour les explosifs, de son manque total d'autopréservation à son refus obstiné de se laisser soigner autrement qu'à la mode barbare (faut le voir se remettre les os en place et gambader comme si de rien n'était la seconde d'après !), le spécimen mérite qu'on s'y intéresse.  
Enfin, tout ça c'était bien sûr avant que je le foute dans mon pieu. Maintenant, il fait beaucoup plus attention. Il a appris à prendre en compte sa survie, lors des missions. Pas que je lui laisse tellement le choix de toute façon. 

Mais ce ne sont ni ses yeux, ni son fessier qui me fascine, chez Heero. Pas plus que son attitude aussi brave que suicidaire. Non. Le vrai trésor de Heero est dévoilé aux yeux de tous, et pourtant je suis le seul à le connaître.

Vous avez déjà toutes lu des histoires mièvres et à l'eau de rose où les corps de deux amants (insérez le pairing souhaité ici) semblent tellement faits l'un pour l'autre que les courbes de l'un épousent à la perfection celles de l'autre et bla bla bla zzzzz excusez-moi, je crois m'être endormi ? Ah, ne mentez pas les filles, je vous connais, et je vous rappelle que je côtoie Relena !  
Bref, le 1+1=2, vous connaissez ?  
Et vous y croyez ?  
Et bien voici pour vous une vérité quasi universelle : le corps d'un amant, aussi parfait soit-il, ça se modèle. Ça demande du travail et des efforts pour s'adapter à l'autre. Rassurez-vous, ça procure aussi beaucoup de plaisir.  
Il y a pourtant un coin chez Heero que je n'ai pas eu à remodeler. J'aurais eu du mal, de toute façon, mais ça ne cesse de me stupéfier de voir à quel point, à cet endroit précis, nous sommes véritablement comme une clef et sa serrure.  
Les clavicules de Heero.  
Non, non, je plaisante pas, ses clavicules ! S'il était là, je pourrais vous montrer, ça aurait été plus simple mais bon, tant pis on va faire sans. Toujours est-il que par un fait que je ne peux stupidement expliquer que par le Destin, il se trouve que mes mains épousent à la perfection ses trapèzes. De part et d'autre de ses épaules, lorsque nous sommes seuls et qu'il me laisse être affectueux, je pose mes mains sur ses trapèzes, affirme ma prise, et là, je peux fourrer mon nez dans le creux situé entre ses clavicules. Voilà, c'est ça le véritable trésor avec un bonus en plus : l'odeur de Heero. La vraie, concentrée, toute son identité, son "moi" se trouvent là. Et le tout m'appartient.  
Essayez de l'approcher suffisamment pour tenter de mettre vos mains autour de son cou et vous allez comprendre la signification des mots "chasse gardée". Heero est son propre cerbère et je ne surprendrai personne en disant que je suis le maître des enfers et le gardien des morts, n'est-ce pas ?  
Pour en revenir au cou et aux clavicules de Heero, lorsque je disais que je ne les avais pas modelés, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. Mes mains y correspondent tellement bien que j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est une sculpture que j'aurais faite. Ma plus grande oeuvre, celle de la perfection absolue. Et le dernier coup de maître aurait été mon pouce entre ses clavicules, ma signature, et mon petit refuge à moi.  
Ou alors c'est le contraire, et c'est Heero qui a sculpté mes mains et mon visage pour que je lui corresponde sans le moindre défaut. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en moque à vrai dire, car moi, j'ai les clavicules de Heero...  
J'y suis bien, dans cette petite zone chaude, et lorsque son odeur m'a imprégné tout entier, je peux enfin tout oublier. Il ne reste plus que lui et moi, plus que nous contre le reste du monde, et je sais que tout ira bien.  
Je reprends espoir…

  
******* 

[1] J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire une phrase pareille !! *rouge de honte*   
(NdA : heu, j'ai écrit ce texte avant "Conte pour adultes pas sages" alors forcément, en comparaison... Mais remettons les choses dans leur contexte : comment ai-je pu écrire une phrase pareille ? Parce que *là*, c'était parfaitement et totalement inconscient et involontaire de ma part ! lol ! Pas fait exprès ! ^^;) 


End file.
